Season 5
Announcement On March 14th, 2018 STV announced that the fifth season of its popular reality TV competition show 'Celebrity House' would premiere on March 26th, 2018 at 8/7c. Among the 10 cast members announced was Callie Hunter. Her promotional look was one of the most well-received. Hunter is also the third oldest contestant on this season after comedian Lisa Clay who is 34 and actor Dustin Gates who is 36. Contestants Ten contestants were announced for the fifth season of Celebrity House many of whom are considered "A-List" celebrities. Contestants considered early front-runners are Gemariah Olmos, Callie Hunter, and Tommy Blake. Tommy Blake won this season with a total of 3 wins with Lisa Clay as 2nd place and Callie Hunter finishing 3rd. End Score is a sum of the contestants performance on the show. Bottom 2 = -2, Low = -1, Safe = 0, High = +1, Win = +2. Placements Synopsis Episode One: After each cast member enters the "house," they ceremonially claim their bed, as is traditional for the show's first episode. With the first day consisting of the cast interactions, friendships and rivalries arose quickly. Lisa quickly befriends Gemariah while Tommy and Aaren are quick to irritate each other, with Dustin antagonizing the two. The first challenge is to complete a Wipeout-inspired obstacle course in the lest time possible. Gemariah struggles to complete the course and gives up after nearly 10 minutes. Dustin quickly gets tired and taps out as well. Predictably Aaren and Jordan perform well and athlete Tommy Blake wins. After the challenge the cast explains grief and relief at their times with Gemariah lashing out at the others. Tommy is a sore winner, starting an altercation with Jordan that Lisa quickly calms. Callie and Jesse quietly talk to Connor about his internet following. The cast is summoned to the Judges room where Gemariah and Dustin are deemed the Bottom Two and are taken to a smaller, children's obstacle course. The two compete and Dustin wins after Gemariah is stuck halfway. She is evicted and Tommy celebrates his win. Episode Two: The Cast is interacting during breakfast when they are interrupted and told their next challenge is to create a fashionable runway look from the provided fabric and materials, starting immediately. The Cast goes to being working except for Lisa who continues to eat. Later that day while working on their outfits, Aaren and Dustin start arguing about Dustin's antagonizing the previous day. Callie strikes up a conversation with Connor where he discusses his background in designing clothes. The Cast's run out of time and the runway is set up in the Judges Room. Each contestant walks the runway, showing off their original looks. Many of the looks are hot glued and poorly made except for Callie, Connor, and Lisa who's construction and concepts are praised. Callie is deemed the winner, to Connor's disappointment, and Antoine and Aaren are in the Bottom Two. The two are taken to a fake retail set and have to use their "potato sack" looks to race to each check point first. Aaren very closely wins and Antoine is evicted without having much screen time or interactions. Episode Three: The Cast are relaxing and are having conversations together. Lisa, Connor, and Callie are haing a friendly conversation where Callie supports and uplifts Connor, saying she thought he should have won. Aaren and Tommy begin to be friends while Dustin and Jordan complain about their fraternity-like behavior. The cast is interrupted and told their next challenge is to impersonate a celebrity and perform stand-up comedy for the judges. Anxiety fills the contestants and they begin working on costumes with props and materials provided. Each contestant takes their turn performing their jokes. Callie Hunter struggles but lands a few jokes as upcoming pop music artist Two Lips, Jordan flat-lines trying to impersonate and insult Tommy Blake and Tommy fails are translating his impersonation. Lisa and her impersonation of Judge Thyra wins the challenge while Tommy and Jordan fall in the Bottom Two. The two must search the entire house for a hidden immunity ticket they can then use to be safe the next episode. Tommy find the ticket hidden under Gemariah's bed and Jordan is evicted. Episode Four: The Cast are getting ready in the morning and showering. The girls are mocking the male contestants large egos while Aaren and Tommy start arguing over the immunity being given to the Bottom Two. Connor quietly complains to Dustin about how annoying the other men have been in the house to live with. The argument is interpreted when the Cast is told that this week they are being summoned to the Judges Room. Once there the winner of last week, Lisa, and Tommy are told they will be team captains and get to choose their teammates for the next challenge. In the end the teams are split by sex. The challenge is then revealed, each group must write original verses to a pop song they then must perform. As the groups work it's clear that Tommy and Connor lack musical skill while Dustin is a skilled dancer and Aaren has experience with music on his internet platform. However teammates Tommy and Dustin begin to argue with Aaren on the legitimacy of his skill before deciding to be a rap group (against Connor's complaints). The other team is working together smoothly, Callie's expertise in writing helps them make a surefire girl group hit. Soon each team practices on stage with Tommy's team struggling. When it's time to perform both teams are nervous, but Lisa's team performs well and each member gets a solo part. However, Tommy's team does poorly. Aaren uses his verse to attack his teammates, Dustin can't write a decent rhyme, and Connor isn't given an opportunity to be the center of attention. In the end, Lisa, Callie, and Jesse all share the challenge win. In the bottom however is Aaren for not being a team player. The judges then tell Tommy he would be in the bottom had it not been for his immunity, putting Connor in his place. The two must lip sync to a popular song by Judge Thyra. Aaren wins with his braggadocio while Connor is evicted. Episode Five: With the competition thinning tensions rise the next day as Aaren now feels everyone is out to get him. Dustin and Tommy each are keeping to themselves and Lisa pokes fun at them. Callie and Jesse are bonding over making food when Host Chad Ashley enters the house to tell the Cast that this week's challenge is a parody of the TV game show Jeopardy and that they need to brush up on their trivia and comedy skills. Lisa and Jesse sit and talk, trying to help Jesse with her improve skill while Callie sits separate trying to remain calm for the upcoming comedy challenge. Tommy then approaches her and attempts to ask her out only to be rejected. The next day the contestants are compete. Each contestant gets a chance to answer questions and while answering correctly helps earn points, comedy and funny answers also win over the judges. After the challenge the judges add the scores and due to his unforeseen comedic timing, Tommy Blake wins while Aaren and Dustin are in the Bottom Two for their lack of personality and their very evident feud still boiling. The two must play a round of memory, only for the fastest person to complete the puzzle to stay. Dustin wins by just a few seconds and Aaren is evicted but not without nearly starting a physical fight with Dustin. Episode Six: The episode begins with the finale five sitting in the living space together. Dustin begins arguing with the others over his lack of wins and says Jesse shouldn't be able to say she won a challenge with a group win. Dustin begins to get more irritated when Lisa says he is next to go before he promises he will win the next challenge and make sure Lisa or Jesse goes next. The cast is interrupted by a TV broadcast, informing them that they will need to learn an assigned recipe and get into character in order to host their own cooking segment. They need to be able to have a clear characterization and successfully finish the dish in under 15 minutes. Each of the Cast breaks off to start preparing. Lisa claims the kitchen to practice her dish while Callie begins working on putting together a costume, to Dustin's relentless teasing. Jesse and Tommy start talking about Dustin's bad attitude and how they would like to win and see each other in the Top Three. The next day each contestant takes turns to film their segment. Tommy grills food for his athletic persona, Lisa takes on the role of as a private school lunch lady, Callie cheerfully bakes with her girlish pastry chef look, Jesse struggles to stay in character while trying to create a pasta dish, and Dustin is unable to complete his sushi meal. The judges are harsh, Jesse is criticized for her unconvincing accent and unorganized preparation while Dustin is criticized by Vickie B for not being able to "cut up some fish and put it on rice" before Dustin argues back that the challenge was "dumb and bogus." To her surprise, Callie wins for her bubbly personality and for going the "extra mile" with a costume. Jesse and Dustin then have to compete in a pie eating contest. In just 30 seconds Jesse is able to her pie faster than Dustin. He then accuses the Judges of the show being rigged before he is evicted. Episode Seven: Finally down to the final four, the Cast is peacefully talking among themselves about their best moments. Tommy is uncharacteristically friendly to everyone but they take it for what it's worth. They interrupted, as usual, and are congratulated to making it this far. Their next challenge involves each person to go on a talk show and try and sell the world their amazing new memoir, which they need to write a summary for, design a cover, and give a memorable name. Jesse starts immediately, saying she is beyond confident that she can win this challenge and that she wants to earn a solo win. Tommy quietly works while having a hard time summarizing his book, he tell Jesse he can't decide if he wants to play it safe and talk about his sporting career or if he wants to go deep and talk about his darker childhood. Jesse gives him her sympathy and says a more personal memoir would do good because no one has seen that side of him. Meanwhile Lisa and Callie are working nicely before Lisa asks her if she thinks that she would have won the musical challenge if there was no group win. Callie admits she felt she was the strongest of the three and Lisa storms off. Before long it's time to take the photos for the book covers. Each other the four go but Lisa struggles to feel good about any pose while Tommy feel unsure about wearing his own merch. Next they each are interviewed by Judge Adam as a morning news segment. Callie is bubbly and cute, adding a creative spin that a limited set of copies are signed, Lisa struggles to land jokes for her memoir about her time as a waitress, Tommy is able to be surprisingly funny while discussing his abusive father, and Jesse seems to play it safe by talking about her life before fame. After the challenge is done the four are called to the Judges Room where they watch back their interviews. Each of the top four are complimented on their ability to last so long before Host Chad Ashley tells them there will be no bottom two. Instead each cast member has to explain how they'll use the winning money. After each heartfelt message about why they each chose a particular charity to give the money to, the judges tell Tommy that he is the winner of this weeks challenge. Then they explain, based on the performances that day and on each of their track records, Jesse will not be making it to the finale. She then is evicted before giving Lisa and Callie a goodbye hug. Episode Eight: The final three are together in the commons area, talking about how they're excited to have made it to the end. Tommy is happy that his main antagonists Dustin and Aaren are long gone and he can focus on winning, Callie is proud to have won three challenges and never been in the bottom two, and Lisa is upset that she isn't as far ahead as she was earlier in the season. Host Chad walks in and greets and congratulates the top three, telling them they aren't done just yet. The final challenge is for each contestant to create a presidential campaign, creating a slogan and a platform before presenting speeches not only to the Judges but to their fellow cast members who now make up the Jury. The Jury will then take a vote and whoever has the least votes will be eliminated before a winner is determined out of the top two. The contestants are at first stunned to learn there is a final challenge aside from the usual set up of past season but quickly get to work. Lisa is able to quickly throw together a platform for social justice, attempting to take the challenge seriously. Tommy and Callie however are using the challenge to be creative and have fun with their project. Before long they are each finished and are summonsed to the Judges Room. Tommy goes first, taking time to explain his platform as steroids for all, in order to have a more athletic America. Callie goes next and presents a playful platform for "everyone to get a chance to be a pop star" and have state funded music schools. Lisa goes next, and is nervous. She presents a socially conscious platform that is far more serious than the other two, not being funny or bringing any of her personality to the challenge. The Judges applaud each of the top three for being creative and for their time on the show, highlighting Tommy and Callie's three wins and Lisa's consistency. However the Jury now has to vote for who's speech they liked best but also for who they think should be the next Mr./Ms. Celebrity. The Jury votes behind the scenes, each giving a reason to why they chose who they did. Gemariah voted for Lisa as she is upset that Tommy won the Challenge she lost and liked her cause. Antoine has the same reason for avoiding Callie though votes for Tommy because he supports his football team. Jordan explains that even though Tommy sent him home he feels that he was the strongest competitor. Connor voted for Callie as he felt a strong friendship formed during his time there. Controversially, Aaren choose Tommy, explaining that despite their difference and arguing, he was the only person of the top three he ever interacted with. Dustin voted for Lisa, saying he was still bitter towards Tommy and felt that Lisa was the best ambassador for the show, as well as saying her message resonated with him. Lastly Jesse voted for Lisa saying that choosing between her two friends was difficult but she felt she had a stronger friendship with Lisa. After voting took place, the Jury returned and the Judges said that both Tommy and Lisa were advancing to the top two. All of the top three were stunned, Lisa felt she was most in danger to be eliminated and Callie felt she had done the best in the competition. Callie graciously told the judges thank you and joined the Jury. Finally the top two were told they had one last challenge. They needed to prove they were the most well rounded celebrity on the cast. Both Tommy and Lisa were to explain what they would do with the title of winning the show and how they would use the winning money. Tommy explained he would use it to help take his career beyond sports and use the money towards helping underprivileged kids. Lisa said she would use the title to help take her to new places to share her jokes and joy with the world and that she would invest the money into making the world a more aware place. The Judges listened and then they talked among themselves. With everyone on edge Host Chad Ashley announced that the winner of Season Five of Celebrity House was Tommy Blake. Challenges EPISODE ONE: * Main Challenge: Complete An Intense Obstacle Course In The Shortest Time * Main Challenge Winner: Tommy Blake * Winner Prize: Two night stay in Sunlit Tides * Bottom Two: Gemariah Olmas & Dustin Gates * Mini Challenge: Complete a child size blow-up obstacle course fastest * Eliminated: Gemariah Olmas EPISODE TWO: * Main Challenge: Create A High Fashion Runway Ready Look * Main Challenge Winner: Callie Hunter * Winner Prize: $1000 Shopping Spree from Vintage Wear Apparel * Bottom Two: Aaren Ace & Antoine Jahoda * Mini Challenge: Potato Sack Race Through A Store * Eliminated: Antoine Jahoda EPISODE THREE: * Main Challenge: Impersonate A Celebrity/Perform Stand-Up Comedy * Main Challenge Winner: Lisa Clay * Winner Prize: Two Free Nights At The Lotus In Lucky Palms * Bottom Two: Tommy Blake & Jordan Patrick * Mini Challenge: Find A Hidden Immunity Ticket Hidden In The House, Has Immunity Next Week * Eliminated: Jordan Patrick EPISODE FOUR: * Main Challenge: Contestants Split Into Teams To Perform As A Pop Group * Team Captains: Lisa Clay & Tommy Blake * Main Challenge Winner: Team Lisa * Winner Prize: $500 Shopping Spree from Starlight Vinyls & Records * Immunity: '''Tommy Blake * '''Bottom Two: Connor Miles & Aaren Ace * Mini Challenge: Lip-Sync Battle To A Popular Song * Eliminated: Connor Miles EPISODE FIVE: * Main Challenge: Contestants Compete In A Parody Game Trivia Game Show * Main Challenge Winner: Tommy Blake * Winner Prize: Cash Tip Of $1000 * Bottom Two: Dustin Gates & Aaren Ace * Mini Challenge: Play A Game Of Memory, First To Finish Wins * Eliminated: Aaren Ace EPISODE SIX: * Main Challenge: Host A Cooking Segment As An Assigned Character! * Main Challenge Winner: Callie Hunter * Winner Prize: Private dinner for two at the Aquarius in Bridgeport * Bottom Two: Jesse Kerry & Dustin Gates * Mini Challenge: Pie Eating Competition * Eliminated: Dustin Gates EPISODE SEVEN: * Main Challenge: Do A Morning News Interview To Sell Your Own Memoir * Main Challenge Winner: Tommy Blake * Winner Prize: Brand New Living Room Furniture Set * Bottom Two: N/A * Mini Challenge: Explain How They'll Use The Winning Money * Eliminated: Jesse Kerry EPISODE EIGHT: * Main Challenge: Create a Presidential Campaign to Win Over The Jury * Jury Members: Gemariah, Antoine, Jordan, Connor, Aaren, Dustin, Jesse * Eliminated: Callie Hunter * Mini Challenge: Explain How You Would Use the Win and Money * Winner Prize: $50,000 & Title of "Mr./Ms. Celebrity" * Runner-Up: Lisa Clay * Season 5 Winner: Tommy Blake Reception During the duration of the season the favorite contestants were Lisa, Callie, Connor, and Jesse. Each became incredibly popular among the show's fans, including for their work outside the program. Meanwhile, Dustin and Aaren were seen as the show's villians while Tommy was seen in an un-positive light until the end of the season. However, due to the set up of the Episode Four challenge, may felt Callie had a solo win stolen from her and Tommy's immunity unfairly sent home Connor. Lisa, an early front runner, was originally beloved by many until her competitive personality made her come off as cold. Jesse's elimination was poorly received as many fans felt it was the producer's way of getting rid of whoever they wanted when "Lisa clearly struggled the most that episode." Before the finale, fans were able to voice opinions on who they thought should win. Voting took place via retweets from the show's official account. Callie earned a total of 13k retweets to Lisa's 8k and Tommy's 7k. However, despite this Callie was already taken out of the top three in the show and this did not matter. The finale and it's set up was quickly called "dubious" and claimed to have been set up to promote viewership. With Callie's elimination, fans expressed disbelief and anger. Tommy's win proved to be controversial with some as he has been in the bottom once while Lisa never had been and was the front runner most of the season. Due to this Callie gained a large following from the show and support for her music. Trivia * Season Five is one of the youngest seasons of the show * The first episode was the most watched episode to date * Season Five is the first season to have two winners in the bottom three in the third episode * This season is considered to not have a front runner as each contestant has been low or high at least once except for the first two contestants to leave * This is the third season to give someone in the Bottom 2 immunity after Season 2 and Fan Favorites * Season 5 is the first season with a final three and a prize of $50,000 * Three of the top five have won at least two challenges, the first time in the show's run * Callie Hunter is the second person to win three challenges in one season along with Gracie Victor of Season Three. Tommy is the third. * This is also the first season with three female contestants in the Top Four * Season Five also is the first season with two contestants with three wins and with both in the Top Three * Statistically, Callie Hunter has been "High" every episode with an average score of "1" * Lisa Clay is the first person to have been safe for the first time in the Top Four. * Tommy Blake is the second person to have won their season with three wins.